


Do you like jalapeños?

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Cheesy Pick-Up Lines :P <3 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Crack, Cuddles, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Marriage Proposal, Pick-Up Lines, Post Battle, Post-Magic Reveal, lol, proposal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: A random guy proposes to Ladybug, and Chat Noir dies laughing.





	Do you like jalapeños?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth Be With You Day!!!

“Ladybug whatever your last name is. Will you, and your hot spandex covered body marry me?” A random stranger asked after battle.

“OMG! Hahahhaha!” Chat snorted from behind Ladybug.

“Uh...What?!?” Ladybug questioned shocked.

“Wanna get hitched sweetheart?” The man repeated.

“Uh...I’m flattered, but I’m going to have to decline.” Ladybug replied while being highly weirded out.

“Come on, you want all this.” He said smirking while checking Ladybug out.

“Don’t look there!” Ladybug yelled

At this point Chat was almost hysterical and Ladybug swatted at him.

“Not looking is a crime to society. Do you like jalapenos, cause I’m going to be jalepeno pants.” The man smirked.

“Bahahaha, good one!” Chat laughed.

“NOT A GOOD ONE, Nope no. And besides I can’t marry you if I don’t know your name.” Ladybug replied.

“Marc is the name, and getting a ring on your finger is my game.” He replied.

“I think I hear my earrings I need to go!!” Ladybug yelled and punched Chat on the shoulder as she left.

“Personally I thought that was slick.” Chat laughed.

“She’s missing out.” Marc groaned.

“Not really, I mean she is getting all of this.” Chat smirked as he ran away too.

Chat ran across buildings until he got to his home. When he jumped in the window he saw a fuming Marinette in his room pacing back and forth. 

“Hey, Mari I love youuuuuuu.” Adrien cheered as he detransformed.

“Mmmmm. Sureeeee. You could have stepped in at any point.” Marinette retorted.

“Okay, but you have to admit it was kind of funny.” Adrien replied opening his arms to hug her.

“...” Marinette made no moves to near him and Adrien sighed walking closer to her.

“Well, I’m sorry. I love you so, so much and I apologize for not saying anything until after you left. And for laughing….” Adrien replied.

“You said something?” She questioned.

“I said something like, she already has a hot bod.” Adrien replied.

“Dork.” Marinette replied as she accepted his hug.

Ahhh, today was a day…

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Later that night the two were cuddling on Adrien’s couch, and Marinette’s head was on Adrien’s chest. Both were calm and relaxed.
> 
> “Mari?” Adrien asked.
> 
> “Mmm.”
> 
> “Do you like jalapenos, cause I’m going to be jalepeno pants.” Adrien smirked.
> 
> “... I don’t like you.” 
> 
> “You love meeeeee.” He replied.
> 
> “That I-- *yawn* do.”


End file.
